Evil People of Awesomeness
by potterride
Summary: This is a story about evil people. The wicked witch of the west, A Christmas Carol, Maximum Ride,and Phineas and Ferb! It includes flying mutant childern, snake people, an overly happy man, a women with green face, and a high voice man. This is a PARODY!


Voldemort paced across the room. He was expecting visitors for the International Evil People Club ( i.e.p.c). It wasn't really international, but Voldemort can take control of the whole universe, so isn't it international?

Voldemort was in his cozy apartment wait for his evil people to arrive.  
"Oh have I waited soooo long for this day. In about one week I will be the most powerful wizard on the Earth!" Voldemort said as lighting struck. Yes, he was so evil that when he says something evil he has his lightning bolt when he says something evil. So for evil people out there who don't have their own lightning you're not that evil. "MWHAHAHAHA soon I will be controlling everyone!"

"Knock! Knock!" said a voice coming from the door.

"Come in!" Voldemort shouted. In walked three people. A woman with a green face and was wearing a witch's costume with a broom. The next person was a man with walnut brown hair, a lab coat, and he had a weird slouch to his body. The next man had a night-cap on with a long white nightgown. He had a big nose and gray hair. These were really odd people.

"Hello! Welcome! I am an evil wizard. Here's my plan, I want to dominate the world. So, tell me about each one of you about how you are evil, and if you were eve successful. Understand?" Voldemort asked. They all nodded except for the woman who was just looking at her broom. "So I guess I will start with _you_!" he pointed at the man with the lab coat.

"My name is Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz," Heinz said with a high squeaky voice. "I build '-inators' to rule the tristate area and I try to harm Perry the Platypus." weird theme music came saying "PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" after Heinz said that.

"ER...yes then Doctor, have dominated the tristate area?"

"No," Heinz said.

"Moving on..." Voldemort said making a mental note not to let this doctor help him. He moved onto the man with the night-cap.

"Hello! My name is Ebenezer Scrooge," Scrooge said with a huge level of enthusiasm. "I used to hate Christmas and everybody hated me. I was visited by three ghosts who showed if I continued to be the most hated man then my life would be really suckish." Scrooge didn't change his level of happiness.

Voldemort thought that he was like that show 'Everybody Hates Chris.'

"That's good. Were you still hated after that?" Voldemort asked.

"No, then I began to be liked because I changed my personality," Scrooge said happily.

"Now that just sucks. People are supposed to hate you because you are evil! You are supposed to be evil and feared," Voldemort said. Scrooge just looked at him in confusion. "Oh, never mind!" Voldemort shouted, he wasn't going to let Scrooge help him cause mayhem. Voldemort moved on to the witch woman.  
"What is your name?" Voldemort asked.

"My name is the Wicked Witch of the West!" she cackled. "'W' for short and I cause mayhem...!" she shouted.

"Good, good. Did you keep at causing mayhem?" he asked.

"Sadly, no. You see a girl poured water on me and I melted," W replied. Voldemort shook his head in disgust.

"People, what is with you? You guys have no evilness in you whatsoever! How am I supposed to kill Harry Potter and torture everybody without no evil backup? Yes W?"

"Two things, one, didn't you read the last Harry Potter book? Harry kills you, the AVADA KADVA curse backfires. Second, why aren't you dead?" she asked. Voldemort sighed. He had no idea what the woman was talking about.

"Oh, yes, I have read that book! With the overly-powerful wizard snake boy as I recall," said the Doctor excitedly.

"I AM NOT OVERLY-POWERFUL, YOU NIMROD!" Voldemort screamed.

"Ohhhhhh, the snake boy is angry. He should change his ways of living," Scrooge said happily. He was now turning into a peace maker...GO PEACE!

"AHHHHHHH! YOU, SCROOGE, ARE AN IDIOT!" Voldemort was now losing his temper. They were all kind of scared of Voldemort, I mean who wouldn't be, he's a talking and walking snake.

"Never forget Mr. Voldemort I will eat you and your precious dog too!" W cackled.

"You will never learn will you? I don't even have a dog and I can _kill_ you!" Voldemort replied. W looked taken aback no one has ever responded to her threatening to eat them.

Suddenly, a man walked through the door...who looked somewhat old and young?

"Hello, is this Maximum Ride? You see I am one of the feared villains in the series," the man said calmly. Voldemort's snake eyes lit up. His heart jumped for joy, now his found a villain; he knew it.

"No, this is not Maximum Ride. However, I am looking for someone to help me to dominate and torture everyone in the world!" Voldemort said with an evil smile. Wait, how do snakes smile? It usually turns into a really ugly grimace...hmmm...

"Well, I do love to dominate things, especially when I'm playing chess I dominate my opponent." The man smiled.

"What is your name?" Voldemort asked in his weird Voldemort voice.

"Dr. Hans Gunther-Hagen." Dr. HGH said.

"Yes, and what do you do?" Voldemort asked.

"I speed up the human race so they can evolve faster," Dr. HGH said sounding bored.

"That's stupid!" W shouted.

"No it is not, I wouldn't be talking witch- who- got melted-by water." Voldemort smiled. Ugh. There's that weird snake smile again.

"Oh, hahaha. This is very funny, yes?" Scrooge said happily.

"OH SHUT UP, SCROOGE!" Voldemort shouted. "Now Dr. Hans, how has that turned out for you?" Voldemort asked calmly.

"Well, my whole lab has been attacked by mutant bird kids and I was almost killed by one. I am not terribly afraid of researching anything that has to do with the human race." Dr. HGH said calmly. Voldemort sighed.

"YOU GUYS MAKE ME SICK...YOU PEOPLE HAVE NO EVIL IN YOU WHATSOEVER!" Voldemort yelled.

"We didn't do anything wrong, we are just evil," the high voice doctor said. Voldmeort laughed evilly.

"EVIL? You guys are anything but. Now you have made me mad! _Crucio_!" Voldemort said. Suddenly, every evil person in the room burst out laughing! "What the heck?" Voldemort said. He looked at his wand something must have gone wrong...

"Oh stupid wand!" Voldemort yelled.

"Curse you Voldemort the evil one!" the doctor with the high voice said. W was cackling, Dr. HGH was laughing madly, and Scrooge was laughing happily.

"Meh, I will just leave them here until they die laughing. I need to go fix this darn wand anyways." Voldemort sighed and left the room mwhahaing to himself.

"I will get you next time Lord Voldemort and your little snake too!" W laughed.

"Now she becomes evil?" Voldemort asked himself. He walks away in vain...oh well, now it's time to take over the world of idiot Muggles!

**A/N: Thanks to bitter sweet x. whose my beta...shes really good...so go read her stories too!**


End file.
